Stranger
by Hope A
Summary: while Fred is talking a walk, alone, she may get seriously hurt!
1. Default Chapter

Stranger  
  
While Fred is taking a walk, alone, she met get seriously hurt!  
  
I don't own any characters.  
  
Hyperion Hotel at 7:00 pm, Thursday evening. Wesley and Angel are in the office reading over case files. Cordy at her desk, and Fred on the couch reading a book. Gunn is at the front desk playing his game boy.  
  
" It's to hot in here" Fred stated.  
  
" Go for a walk" Cordy suggested.  
  
" I would but, Wesley and Angel don't want me out by myself at night"  
  
" Order one of them to go with you"  
  
" Nah, I don't want to impose"  
  
" Oh go on, they won't mind"  
  
" Ok then"  
  
Fred closed and put her book on the couch. She got up and headed into the office not sure of what she'll say or how'll they will react.  
  
" Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" Fred asked nervously.  
  
Angel and Wesley looked up and smiled to see a happy, quiet little Fred standing there.  
  
" Hi Fred" Angel said as he started to read again.  
  
" Hello, we're just looking over some case files" Wes explained. " Anything you need?"  
  
" Oh no, jus- well- I was-, can I take a walk?" Fred spits out nervously and wondering what they'll say.  
  
" Fred you don't need to ask us permission if you want to take a walk" Angel stated.  
  
"I know but, you guys always tell me not to go out alone" Fred explained  
  
" Well all you have to do is tell us your leaving, so we know where you are, and then go" Wes reassured her.  
  
" Oh well then, I'm off to take a walk ok?"  
  
" It's ok, bye" Wesley said.  
  
Fred turned around and walked out of the front doors happily.  
  
She headed down the street and looked around the neighborhood. It was a cool, peaceful night. The moon was full and the light shone on the street. Fred had been walking for about ten to fifteen minutes, when she heard some one behind her. She didn't know who it could be and ran into an alley to hide. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
" Wesley?" she asked.  
  
" Hello? Angel?"  
  
No reply.  
  
She kept going when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The attacker hit her head and punched her in the stomach. He tied a hanker chief around her mouth to gag her. He hit her to the ground with a baseball bat, and continued to hit her with the bat. Fred got up to run, trying to take off the gag. He chased her down and continued to beat her. Her lip and side of her head started to ach and bleed. He grabbed her and punched her face and stomach continuously. Fred fell to the ground with tears running down her face. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The man picked her up by her hair and took out the gag. Before she could scream he tightened his hands around her neck, enabling her to breath. She went limp and he dropped her on the ground. He kicked her a few times. Fred conscious, but her eyes closed, pretended to be unconscious. The man left Fred in the middle of the street and ran away. Fred waited a little while then started to collect  
her self. She was shocked by what happened and was to far away from the hotel for anyone to here. It was late and everyone seemed to have gone home forgetting about Fred. Angel was in his room asleep. Fred battled up the stairs, but made it to her room. She lied down and began to cry. She hid her self under the covers, pulled her knees in close and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning Angel got up and didn't see Fred. He went up to her room to check. He saw her under the covers and knew she was back. He closed the door and left. Wesley came in and saw no sign of Fred. Angel was in the office reading more files.  
  
" Where's Fred?" Wes asked.  
  
" Oh, hey Wes, she's asleep in her room" Angel said.  
  
" Oh, did she come in last night?"  
  
" I guess, I checked on her this morning and she was asleep in her bed"  
  
" Was she ok?"  
  
" I guess, I didn't wake her up"  
  
" Oh ok, I guess we'll just have to wait for her to come down then"  
  
Fred was not planning on going down stairs at all for a while. No one knew about what happened. She wanted to keep it a secret. But she couldn't hide it for long.  
  
" Hey guys, good morning" Cordy greeted.  
  
" Hey Cordy" Angel replied  
  
" Where's Fred?"  
  
" Up in her room sleeping" Wesley explained.  
  
" Oh, is she ok?"  
  
" I guess, we haven't talked to her" Wesley stated.  
  
" Oh, ok"  
  
Wes looked up the stairs and started to get worried. Fred was always up early and never slept in. He also didn't know what time she came in last night and was a bit concerned.  
  
" I'm going to go up and check on Fred" Wesley said.  
  
" No, let her sleep" Angel said.  
  
"Fine" Wes agreed.  
  
A few hours later, around dinner time, and Fred still hadn't come down. Gunn went out to get Tacos just for Fred hoping that would get her to come down. Up in her room, Fred is half awake and can hear people talking. Her head and body ached from being hit so many times. She didn't want to get up and didn't want any one to know what happened to her. Gunn came in with a bag of take out and places on the counter.  
  
" Hey foods here" Gunn yelled  
  
" Oh good I'm starving" Cordy said as Wesley came over too.  
  
" Fred Tacos!" Gunn called. "Still hasn't come out of her room?"  
  
" No not yet" Wes stated.  
  
" You should go check on her" Angel suggested.  
  
Wesley went up stairs and headed for Fred's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
" Fred?, You ok? We have tacos downstairs" Wes said.  
  
" Fred?" He asked again.  
  
Fred turns over, still under the covers.  
  
" Ple-ease g-go away" Fred pleaded.  
  
Wesley could hear the fear and terror in her voice. He proceeded into her room. He knew this wasn't the sweet, happy, Texan, Fred.  
  
" Fred, are you ok?" Wes asked concerned.  
  
" Y-yeah, just pl-please go...go away" Fred pleaded again.  
  
Wesley knew something was wrong and headed for Fred. He went to pull down the covers, but Fred grabbed them away and moved to the other side of the bed. Wesley went around to the other side and reaches in. Fred thinks he has gone and Wesley managed to pull them down from her face.  
  
" Oh, Fred" Wesley said.  
  
" No, Wes g-go away"  
  
"Oh God Fred, I can't"  
  
" Please g-go"  
  
" Fred what happened to you?"  
  
Fred sat up a little and pulled her legs, in wrapping her arms around her body. Wesley was able to see the bruises on her face and arms. He moved in to touch her face, but she moved away.  
  
" Fred, what happened? Did some one attack you? A demon? Vampire?"  
  
Fred stared blankly at Wesley and didn't speak.  
  
" You need to see a doctor" Wesley said.  
  
" No!" Fred argued.  
  
" They need to make sure you're ok"  
  
" I....am"  
  
" No you're not"  
  
Wesley went to pick her up but she pushed him away. To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2 Scarred

Chapter 2 Scarred  
  
Wesley and Fred were in her room. Wesley has tried to help her but she keeps shying away.  
  
" We need to tell Angel and Cordy" Wesley stated  
  
" NO, please don't" Fred begged  
  
" Ok, I'll wait"  
  
Wesley stood up to leave.  
  
" No, don't leave me alone"  
  
" I'll be right back"  
  
Fred kept her eyes on him as he left.  
  
Wesley headed down stairs.  
  
"How's Fred?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh umm, well she didn't want me to tell you but, not to good"  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"She was hurt"  
  
"Did she get sick, what?"  
  
"Last night when she went for her walk..."  
  
"Yeah what happened to her?" Angel asked concerned and angry.  
  
"She.." Wes said hesitating. "She, was attacked"  
  
"WHAT! How?"  
  
"Umm she wouldn't tell me much, but she pretty beaten up"  
  
"I knew I should have gone with her"  
  
"It's not your fault Angel" Cordy said.  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No"  
  
Angel stormed up the stairs, upset and worried. Wesley tried to stop him.  
  
"Angel let her rest" Wes ordered  
  
"No I need to talk to her," Angel said.  
  
Angel ran up the stairs and headed for her room.  
  
He bolted in.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
He saw a frightened Fred, get up and move away from him. He could see all her bruises that went from her face, down her arms and legs, as she fell to the floor.  
  
" Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry"  
  
He saw here face with black and blues and her arms and legs, red and swollen. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She slid on the floor away from him and pulled her legs into her body as she began to cry.  
  
" Oh, God, Fred, What?"  
  
He moved toward her and knelt down. He put his hand on her knee and she looked up.  
  
"We need to get you to a doctor"  
  
"No!" Fred cried  
  
Angel went and picked her up. He carried her to her bed and lied her down. He left the room and came back with a blanket. He wrapped her in it.  
  
"Fred we need to make sure you're okay" Angel explained trying to coax her.  
  
"I am okay," Fred said trying to smile, but it soon faded.  
  
"No you're not," Angel said.  
  
She agreed to leave and he carried her down stairs. Wesley saw them and rushed over.  
  
"Get the car, we're going to the hospital" Angel ordered.  
  
Wesley ran out and started the car. Angel carried her out. Thankfully the sun was down.  
  
He placed her in the car and they headed off. They entered the ER and a nurse came to help.  
  
"Put her down here" the nurse said  
  
"She was attacked last night," Angel explained  
  
"Okay we'll take care of her"  
  
Wesley and Angel watched as Fred was taken to an examination room.  
  
"One of you can come with her, it will calm her down," the nurse said.  
  
"I'll go with her," Angel suggested.  
  
Angel followed the nurse and Fred into an examination room. Fred changed in the bathroom and came out with the hospital gown on. She lied on the table and Angel held her hand. She shivered as she lied back. The nurse took a blood sample and then checked her heart rate. She did some tests and then the doctor came in. She does some tests also. She makes sure she has no internal injuries and records the results. She presses on her abdominal.  
  
" Ok does, it hurt here?" the doctor asks  
  
" Ahh, yeah, a little" Fred moaned as she squeezed Angel's hand.  
  
Angel can tell by the way she squeezed his hand that she is in a lot of pain. The doctor moved her hands closer to Fred's ribs and pressed her stomach.  
  
" What about here?" the doctor asks  
  
" Not as much" Fred spits out  
  
Angel watched and looked at Fred's face as the doctor inspects her, knowing she feels uncomfortable and would rather just leave.  
  
" Ok, well I think we're all set" the doctor said.  
  
" Great" Angel answered.  
  
Angel helped Fred off the bed and she went and changed in the bathroom. On the drive home, he did not say anything and either did Fred. He wanted to apologize and ask her what happened, but didn't. They arrive back at the hotel and saw Wes in his office and Cordy at the desk.  
  
"Wanna go to your room?" Angel whispered.  
  
"Yeah" Fred whispered in reply.  
  
Angel helped Fred up the stairs to her room and pulled the blanket over her while she fell asleep. Angel headed down stairs as he thought of what Fred must have gone through to get bruises like that. He shook his head and proceeded down the steps.  
  
"Is Fred ok?" Wesley asked concerned.  
  
"She seems fine" Angel said.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Wesley asked.  
  
"She said Fred was fine"  
  
"Oh that's good, but you don't think she is?"  
  
"I don't know, I wish she would just tell me what happened" Angel stated.  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
"Well, not to bring it up, but wouldn't we have heard her...you know ......screaming?" Angel asked.  
  
Wesley looked up with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Well, umm, I guess so" Wes stated.  
  
"I just wish I knew what happened"  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?" Wesley asked.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery

Chapter 3  
  
Recovery  
  
Wesley headed up the stairs and stopped at the top landing. He hesitated and thought about what he should say. He gathered courage and walked straight to Fred's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
" Fred?" Wes asked.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
Wes entered and looked at Fred lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Fred?" Wes asked.  
  
"Oh Wesley, I didn't see you standing there" Fred said.  
  
"Can I come in?" Wes asked.  
  
"Sure" Fred stated.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"What did the doctors say?"  
  
"Nothing to me, they said they'd call with my test results" Fred explained.  
  
"Oh, well do you think it went ok?"  
  
"I hope so" Fred said.  
  
Wesley watched Fred and really wasn't listening to what she said. He knew she was better, but was still in pain.  
  
"Angel didn't tell me that they we going to call" Wes said.  
  
"Oh, I don't why he didn't, maybe he thought he'd just worry you" Fred said plainly. She didn't want to talk but didn't want to be alone.  
  
"No, no worry" Wes said a little worried.  
  
The phone rang and Fred jumped.  
  
Ahh" Fred said.  
  
"You ok? I'll be right back" Wesley said.  
  
Wes ran down, and saw Angel on the phone. Angel talked for a minute and hung up.  
  
"What did the doctors say?" Wes asked.  
  
"How did you..." Angel started.  
  
"Fred told me, what did they say?" Wes asked.  
  
They said she's fine" Angel lied.  
  
"And?" Wes said.  
  
"Well, in her x-ray, it showed a fractured rib"  
  
"What?" Wes yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess when he ....." Angel stopped himself before he got to upset.  
  
"How do you want to tell her?" Wes asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Angel replied.  
  
"What do the doctors want her to do?" Wes asked.  
  
"They say it's not serious and she should just stay and bed and not move to much" Angel explained.  
  
"Oh, ok, well that's good" Wes stated.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Angel tapped Wes to turn around. Fred was coming down the stairs, struggling a little. Wes ran up to help her before she fell and hurt herself even more.  
  
"What did the doctors say?" Fred asked "Was that the doc...." Fred started.  
  
"It was the doctors" Angel said.  
  
"Oh what did they..." Fred started to say.  
  
"Fred please sit" Angel said.  
  
Fred walked to the couch, with Wes by her side and sat down.  
  
"The doctors looked over your x-rays" Wes stated.  
  
Angel knelt down and put his hand on her knee.  
  
"It seems that you fractured a rib Fred" Angel said.  
  
" Oh, it felt kinda sore" Fred stated.  
  
"The doctors said to just stay in bed and not move to much" Wes said.  
  
"You don't have to work this week and just rest" Angel said.  
  
"We'll bring food and stuff up for you when you need them, ok?" Wes said.  
  
"Yeah ok" Fred said plainly " I'm going to go up stairs to lie down" Fred said.  
  
"Oh, you feeling ok?" Wes asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little tired" Fred said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Fred walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She stared at the door waiting for Wes or Angel to storm in and ask her if she's ok. But they didn't. She wished she could tell them what happened. She wished she had felt better. After about an hour of no sleep, she decided to get up, even though she wasn't supposed to. Fred rose to her feet and started for her door, when she heard Wes or someone, coming up the stairs. She hopped back in bed and closed her eyes. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't.  
  
Meanwhile Wes stood at her door and watched her try to fall asleep. He decided to let her rest and walked away. Fred finally did fall asleep, but it was hard. She kept picturing the man attacking her and tried to get it out of her mind. She screamed as she woke up and saw that she was safe. Wes ran up the stairs and into her room. She sat up out of breath and saw Wes at the door. He rushed in and sat on her bed. She hugged him and took a deep breath. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Wes asked.  
  
"Yeah, just had a bad dream" Fred said.  
  
"Fred you need to tell us what happened to you, I know it's hard but please try" Wes said.  
  
"But I ..' Fred started.  
  
"Fred please just try to tell us" Wes pleaded.  
  
"Well I-I was w-walking down the st-street and thought I heard you guys. I looked back and no one was there. When I turned around, this large man was standing in front of me. He put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but couldn't. He just smacked me around a bit until I started to bleed. ( Fred began to cry) He tied a gag around my mouth and used both hands to abuse me. I tried to run but he chased me down. He forced me down to the ground" Fred states crying as Wesley looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Then h-he, pulled me up by my hair and took of the gag, but before I had a chance to even take a breath, he tightened his hands around my neck and tried to strangle me" Fred said now hysterical and sobbing. Wes pulled her close and held her.  
  
"Then when I came to he was gone and I tried to run back to the hotel" Fred stated.  
  
"Oh Fred, I'm so sorry" Wes said. Wesley held Fred for a few moments. She was hugging him so tight, he though one of his ribs might break to. He just held her and listened to her sob.  
  
"Shh, Fred. It'll be okay, you'll see" Wesley reassured her.  
  
Fred finally let go and lied back down.  
  
Wesley left Fred to rest and went down stairs. He saw Angel standing at the bottom looking up, like he was waiting for him.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just waiting for the news, how is she?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, fine, um.."  
  
Wesley didn't tell Angel what Fred said. He knew Fred wouldn't want him to know and he didn't want to upset Angel either. Wesley knew Fred would be ok, and she would get better, but he didn't think she would get over it. This attack would stay with her for life.  
  
Wesley felt so bad and he couldn't do anything about it. He wished he could erase her memory of it and of Pylea. Fred had so many bad horrible things in her life and now this.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4 Back to the Daily Routine

Chapter 4  
  
Back to the Daily Routine  
  
After Wesley sat with Fred for a few minutes, he decided he needed to tell Angel. Wesley laid Fred back on her bed and walked out. He walked slowly down the stairs, trying to find the right words to say to say to Angel, but he couldn't spit them out. He could Angel in the office. He tried to ignore him but it didn't work. Just as Wesley was passing the office Angel walked out.  
  
" Hey, how is she?" Angel asked.  
  
" Oh, um s-she's fine" Wesley stuttered out.  
  
" There's something wrong. What did she tell you?"  
  
" Nothing, well something, but I don't think she wants me to tell you." Wesley said.  
  
" Is she in pain? What happened?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
" She just told me what happened and became very upset. Maybe you shouldn't talk to her, you know, just yet. Let her calm down first" Wesley suggested.  
  
Angel angrily stormed off into the office slamming the door. Suddenly Gunn walked in with a bag from ` Taco Bell'.  
  
" Yo English, how is she doing?"  
  
" Fine, but I don't think she's ready for tacos just yet." Wesley said looking at the bag.  
  
" Cool, more for me" Gunn said smiling and sitting down at the front desk.  
  
" This isn't something to joke about Gunn, she was seriously injured" Wesley said walking over to Gun angrily.  
  
" Hey, calm down I was just kidding" Gunn said.  
  
" Well this is no time to kid. Fred was hurt and is emotionally unstable right now. She needs time to rest and heel up." Wesley said again.  
  
Gunn gives him a look as Wesley turns and walks away. Gunn can hear the seriousness and concern in his voice. He put the food back in the back and stuck it in fridge. He headed back to the front desk and started reading a magazine.  
  
A few hours went by and everyone is either reading something or sleeping. No word from Fred yet and frankly the only one getting worried is Wesley.  
  
(Wesley's POV) Fred must be doing okay if she hasn't needed any of us in the past few hours. I hope she is okay. God I care for her so much, but I just can't find the words to tell her. I hope she doesn't think I'm intruding or being over protective by checking on her all the time. She seemed really distraught and upset when I talked to her last. Oh well, I shouldn't infringe upon her privacy. I'll let her rest and check on her tomorrow.  
  
It was late and Gunn and Cordy had already left. Wesley decided to head home too, but something gave him the instinct to go up and check on Fred. ` No, no, she needs her rest, she'll want to talk tomorrow' Wesley thought to himself, but he still went up stairs anyway. He approached her door and lightly knocked.  
  
Suddenly Fred was at the door and had opened it up so Wesley could step in. She motioned for him to come in as she turned on more lights. Wesley entered her room. Fred went up to him and led him to her bed. She sat on the edge and Wesley did the same. She turned to him with innocence in her eyes. She stared back, as if a child. Wesley just looked at her and thought about all she has gone through in her life. He leaned in to her, and Fred stayed absolutely still.  
  
"You know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk or just want me to listen" Wesley whispered softly and gently, but with a brave reassuring tone.  
  
"I know" Fred replied meekly.  
  
Wesley leaned closer to her and she leaned into him. He softly kissed her, with their lips meeting. The kiss ensued and became more passionate and intense. Wesley slid one hand in her hair behind her head and the other on her waist. Fred slid her hands up and down his chest. She began to unbutton his shirt, Wesley is a little surprised, but goes on with her. He also started to unbutton her blouse and she tried to take his off. They came apart for a moment to undress each other. Wesley laid Fred on the bed and stared down at her perfect body. He runs his hands up and down her curves. He lied on top of her and kissed her neck and jawbone. She whimpered as he pleased her. He lifted up and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Is this what you really want?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes, it is" Fred said as they continue.  
  
Wesley leaned into Fred and they kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around Wesley, and pulled him close to her. She arched up and Wesley slid his hand under her back and the other holding her wrist.  
  
The next morning, Wesley woke up to find Fred asleep next to him with a t-shirt on. He rolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Fred woke up a little and snuggled in close to him. He saw the sun was just coming up, so they have time before they need to get ready, to cover up the fact that they slept together. A few minutes later Fred woke up and saw the sun shining in and pulled the covers over her head. They hit Wesley in the face, which woke him up too. Fred started to get up and headed for the bathroom. Wesley stayed in bed and watched her as she headed off into the shower. Wesley got up after a few minutes and joined her in the shower. Fred a little startled jumps but then prevailed and let him in. After about 20 minutes, Wesley handed Fred a towel and takes one for him self too. He changed in the bedroom as she changed in the bathroom. Even though they just slept and took a shower together, they are both a little shy, to be naked in front of each other. Fred  
came out wearing a short jeans skirt and a nice yellow top. Wesley put on the clothes he had on the previous day. He stared at Fred as she passed him brushing her hair and tying it back.  
  
"You should go down stairs first and if any one is there, just say you came in to check on me. If not, go and wait outside then go home to change if you'd like" Fred said with a smile. She seemed better and more relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, okay" Wesley agreed. He proceeded down stairs and didn't see any one. He was heading out the door when, Angel came in and saw him.  
  
"Hey Wesley, where are you going?" Angela asked.  
  
"Oh me, no where, just arrived" Wesley said trying to lie.  
  
"Oh, okay" Angel said. He looked up the stairs to see Fred coming down with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Fred, how you feeling?" Angel asked.  
  
"Good" Fred replied.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Angel asked.  
  
Fred looks over at Wesley with a smile.  
  
"Just fine"  
  
The End  
  
Note: I do not own any characters, just my imagination. 


End file.
